Mayonaka Meetings
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He is nothing but a super-fan of a certain teenage model and one night leads them to finally meet with conditions. Now, he holds the biggest secret she has ever had… and the biggest upset in his whole life. "My fantasy is the same person I hate the most… only with an image of a woman."
1. Pre-Destined Calling

And so I have decided to release yet another Shizaya fic while I still have the time to do so! Welcome to **Mayonaka Meetings **or **Meetings on Midnight** and this could be a Romance/General with spices of Drama and other elements. This might be a little light-hearted yet filled with smut things— yet I cannot really delve on real moments in accordance to the FFN house rule. This is seriously OOC… since I might somehow exaggerate their normal behaviors. There will also be inclusion of light novel characters so watch out for them.

I am also playing and fusing names so that I can come up with the names of the models. But don't worry, it won't be that hard since it's either mash-ups of their name or fuse of available and known handles. Some places are made-up…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara because I am not Ryohgo Narita. I have used some other references that do not belong to other FFN authors.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, ecchi, smut and other things. Sensual themes and strong languages are also observed. Strangely OOC. Jumping POVs.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

**Summary:** He is nothing but a super-fan of a certain teenage model and one night leads them to finally meet with conditions. Now, he holds the biggest secret she has ever had… and the biggest upset in his whole life. "My fantasy is the same person I hate the most… only with an image of a woman."

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**A senior high school student's POV…**_

_In this world, everyone has their desires. Desire to have, desire for money, desire to become of… in all aspects, humans have this strong thing called desire. Every person has different sets of desires… which can be attained by passion, emotions and hard work. But in my case, I only have one desire…_

'_Kanra is my desire, my perfection.'_

_Like what is written in this heavenly magazine called Dollars, Kanra Nakura is the only thing I desire. It's not like because I have everything else… or maybe I do. I can't tell… but right now, she is the only one that matters._

_I might sound desperate… but no, it doesn't show on my face. It's not odd to desire for Kanra-sama after all… most of the boys in the class do. And to think that she belongs to the same age…_

"AH~ Kanra-sama has always been so lovely! Seeing her at every page gives me a hard!" "She's so sexy. Makes me want to fuck her!"

_Well, err… I don't simply sexually desire for her… I mean, it is part of being a man but— there's a feeling that makes me want to know her more than anyone else does. I don't know of her parents but I wanted to… marry her._

_But it's too stupid if I marry a magazine or a poster. I wanted to meet her in person… even if I have to die the following day._

"Hm~ seems like everyone is still under the Kanra Nakura craze these days." My neighbor chuckles at the commotion and then he just continues browsing the textbook for the next class, "But I have to give it to Dollars. They do have lots of cute young women models."

"It is a magazine for male teens anyway." I just simply murmur as I stare at the centerfold where Kanra has her long wavy black hair in curls and she is wearing a red ball gown. My neighbor hums in agreement and then he chuckles in ridicule, "But if you really look at her, Kanra Nakura isn't that beautiful. She's just oozing with charisma."

"…You're one to talk about beauty when your goddess is a headless girl." I hiss at the stupid guy as I turn the page and see the model he likes the most. Seru Setton is another teenage model who is purposely taking shots with her head or face covered by anything. Maybe she does not want people to see her face… maybe because she's plain butt ugly.

"Huwhaaa! Seru-sama is also featured in that issue?! I got'ta get a copy later!" He then chuckles in a perverted way, "I will also buy the one that she is in the cover page! Oh, Seru-sama~"

_And that reminds me, Kanra Nakura lives somewhere around Shinjuku. It's actually a short trip from Ikebukuro… won't I get arrested if I pay her a visit? I mean, she might sue me for stalking. I'm not even sure if I can find her house or something. It must be in a high-rise condominium like what Shinra and my brother own…_

_And my morning passes along, with me daydreaming of my most desired person._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Pre-Destined Calling**

…

…_**A teenage model's POV…**_

_Desires… my career simply run along with it. But what is exactly a desire? Can you consider simply wanting something your desire? Is simply thinking of obtaining something makes it your desire? The answers are NO._

_A desire is more than wanting something. A desire is something your body needs and craves for the most… and it will not stop until it gets obtained and satisfied. Desires come in different ways and in different forms as well._

_My career runs on bodily desires… simply pleasing their eyes would have been enough. And in exchange, the management will also have to satisfy my desire. Money. Every university student needs that._

_However, my worlds are definitely separated. And so my realm as a teenage model is in play right now._

"Kanra-san, the next theme will be bathroom shots. You should choose which garment to wear." The shoot assistant director speaks with me and so I have to nod and walk off to the next studio.

"Yo, Kanra." The photographer and— unlikely, one of my university schoolmates— "Mind walking with me to the next set?" "Not really, all this photo shoots are getting really tiring already. We have been working straight for three weeks. Exams are also coming up…"

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it just fine. The only one who needs to study here is me." He chuckles and then I sigh as I place my hand at his shoulder, "Stop it, Dota-chin. We both need it."

"Ah yeah, paparazzi are chasing you more and more these days. You should take care more." He turns to me and gives me worried eyes, "It's getting me all worried." "Ah, yes. I shouldn't make Dota-chin worry. I guess I better take cabs on my way home starting from now."

We arrive at the studio and I have to excuse myself to get changed. The other people have also arrived and we begin shooting yet once again.

_I desire to be rich… and rich alone. I do not care if I become famous or not— men do not even matter at all. I prefer robots over them… they are less sensible to talk with and they will never betray you. But if ever a man like such exists…_

_I strongly desire for him._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

"See you, tomorrow, Kanra. Be careful on your way home." "Yep, you, too, Dota-chin."

I slam my back strongly at the upholstered seat and then I rotate my shoulders, "Tengoku Avenue please." The cab rolls off and I wave back at Dota-chin as long as he stays visible from inside the cab. I then shrink down and takes a deep breath…

_But isn't a taxicab ride from East Nakano to Shinjuku expensive? I hope my money can hold until the end of the month. Maybe I should really… accept that stupid job to get a car from Akabayashi-san. I think he wouldn't mind since he is very insistent about it. But I still… no, I don't want to sell my dignity just for a simple fucking car._

The ride has been going on for almost an hour now… and I still can't see anything from Shinjuku at all. I then ask the driver, "Driver-san, where is this?" "Somewhere in Ikebukuro…" I am supposed to ask another thing but he somewhat steps on the brakes roughly— throwing me to the passenger seat.

"You should be extra careful, Nakura-san. You wouldn't know who wants to _have_ you." "_Have_ me?" Suspicious men then come around from the dark alley and the driver gets out as they open the doors. I try to get out and run away but one has completely grabbed my wrist, "Let me go!"

"The client didn't say he wants her fresh, right?" "Are you suggesting that we make her a bit wet, huh?" "Hey, hold it. The pay for us is bigger if we deliver her safely." "Come on, he wouldn't know… beside we can say her clothes got ripped in struggling."

_You got'ta be kidding me. I should have took the train instead!_

"Let me go!" I then start to scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY—!" One grabs my mouth and the other two try to hold me down, "Let's sedate her first, idiots." One arrives with a chloroform hanky and he smirks, "Oh, good night, Nakura-san~"

_Argh, boys… you're messing with the wrong person._

As he gets near enough, I get to kick his arm holding the chloroform and another kick goes to someone holding me. I somehow get lose and then I send a reverse head-butt to the one holding my mouth. I then send a roundhouse kick to the other conscious one. But the driver suddenly grabs me but I manage to get away, tearing my pink shirt almost off of me… leaving me in my brassieres.

"Just look at that." The boys then get more aggressive— making me run off as they chase me. I kick away my shoes and run barefoot across the streets of Ikebukuro. But I am already tired from work… and my adrenaline is not corresponding correctly. All I feel is fear and all I hear is my thumping heartbeat— "S… Somebody…"

I suddenly feel weak and I indeed lose balance— only to feel someone catch me when I fall. I then involuntarily close my eyes… only relying to the faint sounds to know my fate.

Loud rumblings of metals echo around the alleyway and cries of hysteria and pain follow. Quick movements then also come after and I feel someone carry me all along. I don't know where he will take me… but I surely want to get out of this place. As I shake when he runs off, I feel my hair freely flowing from my head and the cold breeze of the night on my torso and legs.

_I must look like fuck. Who cares? I got almost killed, you know._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

… _**A senior high school student's POV…**_

The clock ticks furiously as the midnight alarm comes. I have to smash the clock and simply wish that everything is not real. Just a moment ago, I have saved a woman that is about to get raped by some stupid guys.

_But what bothers me the most is… she looks a bit familiar. She somehow got covered in bruises and her make-up got messed up as well. But there's something in her face that—_

"Holy shit!"

A loud thud follows the loud cussing and so I have gone upstairs to check on the girl I just saved. I only leave her on my bed to rest and cover her with the sheets… and it seems like she's already awake.

I open the door and find her miserably lying on the floor… cussing some more that my ears refuse to listen anymore. "Here, I'll help you." "Oh, thanks. I think I fucked up and sprained my ankle. My legs hurt, too… and my back." I help her sit up at the bed and then I can't help not to stare at her exposed chest. She then holds her head and lifts her face to look at me…

"Oh, what an Ikemen (hot guy)!" _Great, she called me an Ikemen. She must have hit her head so bad._ "Oh right, Ikemen-san, do you have clothes I can use? Mine's pretty fucked up… my brassiere's really showing, you know."

I then take some clothes that may fit her and then I give them to her… simply freezing when she motions to completely destroy her clothes to take them off. She also unclasps her bra and before she slides it off her arms… "Oh, do you mind?" "…! Sorry!" I quickly turn around and keep my gaze off her… but then _'the pervert within'_ calls and I somewhat try to take a peek—

…_?! No… tits?_

"Something caught your attention?" "Those breasts are fake?!" _That's not supposed to come out._ "Wait, let me rephrase. I mean, you're not… really a woman?" She puts on the shirt and stands up to undo her skirt and ripped socks, "I hope I don't have to show my dick to you." _What in the world did I take home?!_

She then puts on the pants without taking off her black panty shorts. She then rakes her hands along her hair to comb it, "Can we keep this a secret? I need that money for my University Fees— please don't cut my career short." "What are you talking about?"

"Oh right, my make-up is pretty messed up… that you can't even recognize me." "Huh?" "Look closely— better yet—!" She then walks to one of my— shit. She presses herself against those large Kanra-sama posters serving as my wallpaper…

"I'm uglier without make-up, ain't I?"

"…?! Holy shit! Kanra-sama?!" She— my goddess— then falls to the bed after walking towards it and then she speaks, "Sorry for destroying your fantasy. Can we just sleep it off and talk about this tomorrow? I'm extremely… tired."

I then go to her and crawl along the bed to get near her… "Aren't you really a girl?" "…" "Kanra-sama…?" "…" "…You could at least answer yes or no."

She then gets up and then wraps her arms around me—! I freeze as she kisses me and she pulls back, "No, I am not a girl." I suddenly shrug her off and wipes my mouth dry, "Then why the fuck did you kiss me for?!"

"Look, you're annoying me. I thought that should make you quiet." "…Flea." "What?" She twitches and glares at me. "I said you're like a flea." _Fuck, she suddenly acts like that flea back in primary school. Is she really the girl I have been worshipping all these years?! I cannot believe this! _"…Sorry for disappointing you. You can tear down those posters in front of me if you like."

"…?! That's a bit harsh." I just sigh and then I lie down and pull on the sheets to cover the both of us. She then turns to me and she whispers as she lies down as well, "You're sleeping with lights on?" I then snap and then the lights turn off and the AC blows harder…

"Just sleep." "…O'right." She whispers and then she shrugs to a more comfortable position… but soon she rolls around and suddenly embraces me from behind. I can't help to whisper… "…Well, I did dream to lie down next to Kanra-sama. But why did everything collapse just like that?"

"I told you I'm sorry. I didn't push anyone to turn me into a female model when I'm clearly a male." "My poor dreams…" "…Tch, I better deal with a protozoan than a shitty fan-boy like you."

"Protozoan?"

"Yeah, a protozoan that means nothing but trouble. He acts strange at times like he's terribly flirting with me or something. But I kind of get rid of him years ago. And to think of it… I kind of miss him when dealing with guys like you. I wish he would just pop out of nowhere and beat you up. Oh right, where is he anyway?"

"…You're looking for him?" "…At times. But it doesn't mean anything at all." She gets up as well and sits with crossed legs, "But seriously, I kind'a miss my life back then. No stupid modeling to deal with, no excessively high charges, my mother hasn't kicked me out the house… wait, why am I saying those things to you? I'm probably very tired…"

"…" "…" Awkward silence befalls on us and then I hold my head, "This isn't happening. This must be a nightmare. I need to wake up…" "…Yeah, I need to sleep, too. Sadly, this is my reality. No plaything and all…" She then lies down again and turns to the other direction, "…I really miss my Shizu-chan."

… BLAM!

"What the fuck is your problem?!" The crossdresser in front of me growls after I hit her head very hard. She then consoles her head as she whines for the _unreasonable_ hit, "I know you hate me now for being a boy but you don't have to hit in the head!"

"Five years…" "Huh?" "Five years…" My eyes glint in pure madness as I grab a pillow to hit her, "And you still call me with that fucking nickname?!"

She then rolls off the bed before I can even hit her, "You're still as slick as a flea, you flea!" "Wait, huh? S… Shizu-chan?" "I said don't call me Shizu-chan!" "Oh." "And who told you I was flirting with you?! In your dreams, you fucking plea!"

"…" He ends up in front of the drawer and just closes his eyes— merely waiting for me to hit him with the chair I am now holding. _Shit, he looks like a real girl. I can't hit him when he's like this…_ He opens his eyes and he bitterly grins, "…Can we… can we not fight on our sudden reunion?"

"…" I drop the chair and sits at the bed and then he gets up to sit beside me. He then holds his forehead— still with that bitter grin, "I fucking hate this scenario." "…Hurry up and change back into a guy. I can't hit you like that." "Nah, you're as miserable as I am right now. I'm not going to help you in any way." "I should have let you get raped." "…How about your goddess image?" "…Right. I wouldn't have found out if I didn't…"

"…It seems that you still haven't changed at all. How about Shinra?" "All about that Seru girl." "Figures."

Awkward silence again and then the flea tries to push me, "I really wanted to rest. Let's just talk tomorrow." "This is so wrong. Why do you have to be Kanra-sama?" "Don't worry, I will still be Kanra Nakura tomorrow… just forget what happened tonight." "You expect me to continue worshipping you? My ass." "…Argh, good night. I really wanted to sleep!"

I then lie down at the other part of the bed and look away from him…

"…Shizu-chan…" I hear him whisper along with his soft snoring. I turn to him and simply… stare at his sleeping face. I roll around to face him since he is already facing me after all. I stare longer and somehow… I feel much calmer than seconds ago.

Maybe as long as he doesn't speak, my heart can still hope that Kanra is still a girl and the same seductive model that I have always liked. Maybe as long as he isn't anything Izayan-like, I can still hope this is a nightmare and I will wake up to the truth sooner.

"…_I really miss my Shizu-chan."_

My hand unconsciously reaches out and brushes off his stray bangs from his face— soon enjoying the stroking I have been doing. He moans a bit and shifts to a more comfortable position. I then pull myself nearer to him and I begin stroking at his hair again… to those smooth raven locks.

_Fuck, he looks so beautiful right now. But I'm going to suffer for a lifetime if I kiss him now. Well he did kiss me earlier… will it be called 'returning the favor'? Why am I feeling pretty good seeing Izayan again after five years? Did I miss him, too?_

I just then let out a sigh and recall my hand from his face. I turn to the other direction and then I close my eyes— preparing to sleep.

_I know I should be feeling bad and utterly angry. But when I think more about this situation…_

_Why do I feel much more relieved? Shizuo Heiwajima, are you happier now that Izaya Orihara and Kanra Nakura are just one person?_

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. Hold Me Tighter

Oh my. Heheh, that is harsh, isn't it? But yeah, so as to summarize the whole situation on the first chapter… now, how will Shizuo and Izaya deal with the discoveries of last night? [I practically downloaded a map of Tokyo to make sure of the distances. XD Nakano-ku, Shinjuku-ku and Toshima-ku (where Ikebukuro is) are neighboring _districts_; I think 'ku' stands for 'district' or maybe 'prefecture'. I don't know.]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara because I am not Ryohgo Narita. I have used some other references that do not belong to other FFN authors.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, ecchi, smut and other things. Sensual themes and strong languages are also observed. Strangely OOC. Jumping POVs.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima is a senior high school student that has a fan-boy obsession with a teenage model by the name of Kanra Nakura. In just one night, his dreams and fantasies collapse as he discovers his goddess' real biological sexuality.

Izaya Orihara, a university student that has a modeling career as the female model named Kanra Nakura, gets almost raped that one fateful night. Shizuo ends up helping him and knowing his dirty little secret… the modeling goddess is indeed a man.

Fate weaves more mischievous events as the two males seem to be acquainted to one another— not to mention the bad blood between them. However, strange feelings envelop them without the two of them expressing what they really mean after all.

With the two in miserable states, will something grow between them? Well, more than deeper hatred, that is.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

_So… desire is something unlike what you want to see every day. Desire is felt around something that… you craved for yet you have a hard time obtaining it or getting satisfied by whatever you can get. Like how a woman desire for good clothing— she finds a dress that suits her taste and style… yet she is having a hard time saying 'This is the perfect dress for me.' And even if she does say that, another one will surely take the title some time soon._

_As for me, my desire for money and a strange man are yet to be satisfied. I can consider my smooth career as a source of my desire for money… but I can't surely tell if Shizu-chan will suffice for that 'man' I desire._

The morning has come and Shizu-chan is lying on his bed as if there is no one beside him. His limbs are flailed around… and his head… It's near me. I'm not pretty sure if I should strangle him or hit his throat…

But somehow I want to hold him.

I wrap my arm around his neck and gently pull him to my chest. I'm not supposed to do this but somehow… I feel much better.

_My life is nothing like five years ago. Before, I have friends— namely Shinra Kishitani and Shizuo Heiwajima— and my mother still loves me. I can freely waste money on anything I like… particularly, human observation. But lately, I have messed up and my mother has kicked me out the house, pulled out my credit cards, cut off my allowance and every little yen I have vanished._

_I suddenly go from prince to pauper… a homeless fuckshit. And then a talent agency in Nakano takes me in— for modeling projects intended for a female one. Since I look beautiful, they said no one would know I'm a man. No one did… until now._

_I feel so bad breaking Shizu-chan's heart… even though he deserves it badly._

"Urm… hm?" Shizu-chan groans as he awakens from his sleep. He notices that I'm embracing him or some sort. And instead of letting go, I keep on holding him even though I have already expressed my consciousness…

"Good morning, Shizu-chan…" "…Shit, it isn't a nightmare." "And you expect to wake up next to a real woman if last night's not a dream?" "Fuck you."

He shifts a bit to a more comfortable position… still letting me embrace him, "…You should go home. I won't let you loiter around my house when I'm in school." "Let me go to school! I want to see Shinra!" "In that state? No, no, NO." "I'll change to my… male attire. But I have to go to Shinjuku to—"

He gets up and looks at the clock "We won't make it. It's already 9:30." He then looks at me and he speaks with his normal eyes… with just a little blush.

"Get up. I'm driving you to your house. You get changed and look male… and we'll go to school after lunch break." "…You'll skip class for me?" "No, for me. I can't keep you here." "But your house is much beautiful than mine!" "This isn't _**my**_ house! It's still Kasuka's! So get up, you flea!"

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Hold Me Tighter**

…

"WHOA! I didn't think Shizu-chan has a car!" "It's Kasuka's… he just lets me use it." I give him a bitter grin and I tease him with a murmur, "You're pretty indebted with your own brother. I wonder which one here isn't his~"

"That one." Shizu-chan points to a direction and then I see a covered motorbike by the wall, "That's mine." Something funny gets into me and then I smile at him, "Can we ride that one of these days?"

"No."

"…Fucker." I chuckle and then I get in the car as Shizu-chan signals me to. He opens the garage shutter and he gets in to drive it out— closing the garage shutter, the house and the gates before completely leaving. He is already in his high school uniform and the engine purrs smoothly…

"Tengoku Avenue in Shinjuku." "…You tell me which way to go after we get inside Shinjuku." "Okay."

_It's a bit odd… but it seems that I'm feeling pretty stoked riding a private car yet again. Much more likely, riding a car Shizu-chan will be driving. I feel like holding onto the seatbelt— I might die._

The first minutes of the ride is pretty quiet… Shizu-chan isn't opening up anything we mentioned last night…

"…_I really miss my Shizu-chan." That's pretty embarrassing for him to hear. But I'm just being honest! I really miss Shizu-chan. Not just because we fight a lot… I had a lot of company when I'm with him. Dota-chin and I rarely talk at school since we belong to different departments— Arts and Applied Science are completely separated._

_Well, I still do my human observation for the sake of developing my robots… but being lonely isn't my thing. So maybe, that's why I miss Shizu-chan so much. So much that I can simply say I'm in love… in normal human context._

"…ya? Hey, flea, are you even listening?" "Huh?" "I was asking why would you be in a university when it's clear that five years ago, we were all graduating primary school students." "Oh… I got accelerated for one year during middle school."

I simply answer his question… _my fucking mind has been flying around ever since we get together— I mean, not in a romantic way. Seriously, what am I thinking? Should I tell Shizu-chan I love him? I'm probably going to kill myself with a car accident if I do that. It's not true anyway…_

"…flea. Are you thinking of something? You aren't responding to my questions." "Don't talk to me, my mind is flying." I give him a bitter grin… a blush running across my face. Shizu-chan then hums and continues driving… "How true was it?" "It what?" "…You missing me."

"Eh?" I try to make a teasing chuckle, "Why? Does Shizu-chan miss me, too?" "Don't get me wrong, I'm just asking." "Oh my, Shizu-chan's blushing!" Shizu-chan takes a glance at me and then he murmurs, "…I don't. Or maybe I do. Can't tell… not really sure if later life is better without you."

?!

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

_Desire is something that can come in simple and complicated ways. Right now, my desires on Kanra Nakura seem to fade away… maybe because I just learned that she is nothing else but a man. The man I used to hate so much, to add up. And as I try to think about things… some parts of this 'desire' simply won't go away._

_The 'marry her' part is totally gone, though._

_It's been five years since I have last seen Izayan… that exact day of our elementary graduation. He was standing there at the stage for the valedictory speech. And like what he has always been, the speech is something he can really think of and say rhetorically. However, deep inside, he never felt that way. Just a while ago, he said he got accelerated for a year in middle school… he really has the brains, I know that._

_But what pisses me off about him is the way he behaves— like a fucking brat that gives importance to nothing at all! He used to have everything: women swooning, best grades overflowing, fame overdeveloping… and lastly, money pooling beneath his feet. But he never cared about anything else but his stupid human observation!_

_He did say something like his mother kicking him out the house— that must have given him so much hell. He deserves it after all… but it does sound sad._

_Maybe that's why he is missing things from the past. His time of regrets has come! But why do I still feel bad about that? I feel a bit lighter when I kind of confirmed that this fucking flea is… still alive— no, not Kanra Nakura, I hate that fact. He did say he miss me, right? He even called me 'his'— NO! I am not fluttered about that. I even wanted to kill that fucking flea!_

"…I don't. Or maybe I do. Can't tell… not really sure if later life is better without you."

_I must admit… I'm not really sure if I was exactly happier after he disappeared from my sight. Well, Shinra then practically introduced me to a lot of people— but I guess I never really became happier. It's like I lost something in the long run after all._

Izayan suddenly blushes tomato red upon hearing me and then I take another glance at him, "…? What's with that fucking reaction?" "N-Nothing. I mean… I'm so happy." "Happy? For what?" "…Shizu-chan isn't completely happy without me!"

"Fuck you! Shut up!" I suddenly roar inside the car and then Izayan starts chuckling.

_Maybe… it could have been better if we weren't really enemies back then. I must have enjoyed my life more— wait, with Izayan? What the fuck am I thinking? _"Shizu-chan, turn right at the intersection…" _Right, we better proceed back to his house first._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

_Well, the place is not exactly a model's… but of a crappy machinist. _Tools are everywhere and it is so clear that a man lives in that place— but I have to admit this place is cleaner than my room. "Excuse the trash. I wasn't able to clean these days. I barely had the time to come home and clean." "It's not that I care. But what are these exactly?"

I spot a box lying around the lounge and then he opens it, "That's a delivery from a factory. Well, I was asking factories to send me broken machines that are beyond repair already." "Like you're a junk shop keeper or something?" "Hell yeah, they are still quality grade parts, you know." Izayan then sighs and closes the box, "I wouldn't really have to do this if my mother didn't… argh, that was such a pain!"

"Why were you kicked out in the first place?" He then gasps and blurts out with a wild blush, "It's a secret!"

He then clears his throat and gives me a bitter grin, "I mean, it's none of your business, Shizu-chan." "Well, whatever." Izayan then leads me to a small room and then he sighs, "Can you help me with these? I mean, it's really hard to put them off. Just don't molest me, Shizu-chan~ I'm not even ready~ You might lose control because I'm practically Kanra Nakura~"

"…How about grave physical harassment resulting to homicide, you flea?"

**After an hour…**

"Tada! I told you it's hard to put them off!" Izayan laughs out as we get out of the room and he is in a simple black V-neck shirt and jeans. His hair is now way shorter and he somehow looks much of a man than a girl last night. Hair extensions and fake breasts with skin cream sure make quality illusions. We then walk towards the door to drive back to Ikebukuro.

"Ah yeah, why did you dye your hair blonde, Shizu-chan? I like the brown one more." We both twitch and then he stutters, "N-Nuh-No. I don't mean anything much like that." "…Someone just told me blonde will fit me better… so that stupid thugs will get too scared to even start a fight." "Well, that could work out. It's a shame I didn't even recognize my Shizu-chan because of his blonde locks and now handsome face."

"…" "…" "…" "…Okay, sorry. That isn't supposed to get out." "Stop creeping me out, you flea."

"I'm already starving. What time is it exactly?" We both look at the clock and then I scratch my head… "It must have been better if I just skip school entirely today." "…Are you then asking me out?" "Fuck you, it's nothing like that." Izayan then shrugs his shoulders and then he beckons me to come inside his room again, "You can borrow some of my clothes so you won't be walking around in your school uniform."

**After thirty minutes and a long ride back to Ikebukuro…**

"…Ikebukuro still hasn't changed much, has it?" Izayan murmurs as he watches the busy streets that afternoon, "Five years seem to be so short. What do you think, Shizu-chan?" We are eating at a local fast food and then I whisper, "You talk like you're some sort of old man."

"But this is a wonderful place! I should take Dota-chin here sometime." _…?! What?_ I narrow my eyes at him for unknown reasons and then he stares back at me with a firm smile, "Oh right, Dota-chin is a wonderful person, too!"

_Who the fuck is Dota-chin?!_

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

My smile falls when Shizu-chan stares at me with utter madness. I just mention one of my friends back in Shinjuku _and this is what I get? Wait a fucking minute, is Shizu-chan getting jealous? _I pull back a bit and take a sip from my diet coke, a smile embracing my face again.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, don't be so jealous. He's got nothing on you—" _Why the fuck did I say that out loud? My tongue is slipping so much lately. _

"…Hm." He only hums as an answer and continues eating his cheeseburger while glaring at it… as if contemplating. He then takes a sip at his pink float and then he whispers, "I don't recall any model that can have resemblance to that name." "He's a photographer and he's a schoolmate back in the university. He is taking Arts major in Photography… while I take Applied Science major in Robotics."

The talk seems to smoothly flow by then. "…You do like calling people nicknames, huh." "Of course, your names are quite usual so I want to spice things up." _Phew. I feel so relieved that Shizu-chan isn't mad anymore. But why? I used to enjoy him getting mad— during our fights and bickering. Do I consider heart matters quite a serious matter for him? I mean, everyone else in school thought Dota-chin and I are going out…_

"Ah yes, Izaya." Shizu-chan speaks as if he recalls something, "…When are you going back to Shinjuku?"

_Huh? Someone would simply regard our meeting simply accidental. It's not like I intended to come here. So he should think I would go back tomorrow._

"Uhm… tomorrow? Why? Are you trying to get another date with me?"

"Another date?" He frowns at me… since I have said my earlier statement in such a way that I forgot to spice it up to sound like a teasing or a joke. I do forget Shizu-chan cannot comprehend such things like serious jokes or anything. I then give him a smile as I continue making fun of him…

"You know, like this. Leisurely walking around and talking about simple things. It's called a date if I were a girl." "…? Well, no. I don't mean getting another date." He begins to stutter and then he whispers, "Tomorrow's Saturday, right? Why don't you stay until Sunday?"

"Are you stupid? Even though I can skip school, I can't skip my work. I have to go back to East Nakano later by six. I just wish I can meet with Shinra even just for an hour." "…How about I just—?" "How did it come to you becoming my personal driver, Shizu-chan?"

He then twitches and stares at me, "Well, I can do that. Who knows when those guys will try to get you again? They might be back later or they might hire another set of men!" "…I'll just ask Dota-chin to do that. I mean, trips from Shinjuku to Nakano are shorter compared from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro."

"…What's the difference? You're still asking someone to do it." He murmurs and then I hum in utter curiosity. But then I smile and chuckle, "Alright, alright. Shizu-chan, please give me a lift from here to Nakano before six and then from there to Shinjuku by ten. If you really want to spend time with me, then why don't you just stay at Shinjuku for the weekend? I mean, I can't leave my work… but you can leave your school on Saturday."

"…Alright. I'll introduce you to Kasuka, too, before we leave Nakano. He works there somewhere as well… Jack O' Lantern Talent Agency, was it?" I then laugh out loud— loud enough to startle him. I then control my amusement, "That's my talent agency, too! What luck!" "…Really? You must have been meeting without you realizing it…"

"This is amusing! Feels like Shizu-chan is asking for my hand already!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He flusters and then I cannot help but to blush at my own stupidity— covering my face with my hands as I laugh out loud some more.

_I really love this day! I really love my misfortune last night! I really… I really love Shizu-chan!_

"What the fuck…" Shizu-chan mutters with anger and then I check out the look on his face. He is pretty pissed off by something outside the window. I look out as well— HOLY SHIT!

**Seconds later, Shinra has come in the restaurant to join us…**

"Fuck you, Shinra! That's so bad for my heart!" Just seconds ago, he is pressing his face at the mirror to scare the shit out of me. I just sigh and then he chuckles, "It was pretty amusing to see Izaya around Ikebukuro again! The look on your face is very priceless!"

"You're the only thing that can creep me out, you know. Geez, you made me shudder to the bones." I can't help but to give him a bitter grin and then Shizuo sighs, "Yeah, we'll be going to Nakano by five. You better make it quick." Shinra chuckles and then he laughs out after grabbing some of my fries, "Oh come on, Shizuo! Let me talk to Izayan, too. I missed him so much, too, you know. Well, maybe not much as you did."

"Why you…?" Shizu-chan blushes and then he digs in his food without another word. _I'm not surprised anymore. He kind of acts like a boyfriend earlier after all, heheh. Wait… Shizu-chan as my boyfriend? It doesn't sound as bad as having Dota-chin instead._

_To be honest, I like Shizu-chan more than I like Dota-chin. And Dota-chin is forever my friend… nothing more._

"Oi, earth on Izayan?" _Oh crap, it's not really with Shizu-chan. Or maybe whenever I think of him. I obviously do not have feelings for that protozoan but I cannot help but to feel happy when I'm thinking about him. _I turn to him and then he smiles meaningfully at me, "You're not daydreaming about Shizuo, are you?"

"Why should I daydream? He's just right there." I chuckle at his supposed teasing and then Shinra twitches to point at his side— Shizu-chan not there anymore, "Nope, he isn't." "Where the fuck did he go?" "Don't ask me. You know him better. He's practically getting killed by my teasing."

"Oh, we're so good at bullying a kindergarten." I laugh out and then Shinra snickers as well, "We both even know about his strength. We're so badass!" He then calms down and sighs, "I guess I'll just catch you some other day. Tou-san asked me to do something that's why I skipped my last class. I didn't think I would even see you around."

"Me, too. How's everything in your 'work'?" "Pretty good. I'm also busy with _someone_ else— but don't tell Shizuo about it." He then gets up and prepares to leave, "I'll be running the errand now. Just tell Shizuo, okay? And one more thing…" He winks at me, "Good luck with the relationship with Shizuo. Just like towards Kasuka, he's pretty possessive."

"No need to say. I'm already seeing it myself." He then starts to walk away after a word, "Congratulations." _Is that for what I think it is?_

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	3. Fireflies and Wild Dogs

Argh, I feel so stupid. Feel free to add me up on my personal Facebook Account. Just look for **Julz-Dei Uchiha**… too lazy to switch accounts once in a while. Izayan is basically a nickname Erika refers to Izaya (Shizu-Shizu for Shizuo) but I don't think she has called him that way… to his face. I just wanted to use it as a revenge for the 'Shizu-chan'. And Shizuo isn't calling him that way out loud either. Oh, light novel characters… _**RHASNI's Christmas Bash 2012 second entry! ^^**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara because I am not Ryohgo Narita. I have used some other references that do not belong to other FFN authors.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, ecchi, smut and other things. Sensual themes and strong languages are also observed. Strangely OOC. Jumping POVs.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima decides to drive Izaya Orihara— a.k.a. his goddess Kanra Nakura— back to his residence at Shinjuku. They then start talking about things on the way as to not bore each other during the long trip— with Izaya recalling his confused feelings for the blond.

As they arrive at their destination, the raven appears to still have a manlier image intact despite the beautifications done to him whenever he is Kanra. They then wait at a local fast food and some more hidden emotions surface— more likely the jealousy and affection.

Sooner, Shinra Kishitani joins them and he and Izaya begin talking about few things— more about him and Shizuo. Then he decides to go for the errand to be run— leaving a word for Izaya to ponder about.

So they venture to East Nakano to meet with Shizuo's brother. Who and what will unveil before them?

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

"_This is amusing! Feels like Shizu-chan is asking for my hand already!" That fuckhead._

Just as when Izayan stops responding again, I decide to leave the table because Shinra's already trying to fuck with me. I go to the empty restroom and so I stare directly at the mirror for reflecting on my actions.

_Have I been acting so strange now? I mean, being so assuming and all. Well, it kind'a feels different when Izayan is talking about that… what was that again? Dota-chin? That Dota-chin guy… I feel like I'm somewhat getting mad without any reasons at all. That name makes me rage. I shouldn't really care, right? He likes making nicknames for everyone… who has usual names. Yeah, usual names…_

_Dota… I wonder what his name is. That doesn't sound usual at any rate._

I then close my eyes and contain my anger— I don't want to be charged for destroying the sink.

_Dammit. What's wrong with me? Izayan is not even mine— I mean, I don't have feelings for that fucking flea. But why do I feel so angry at the thought that… he's spending much time with someone else? I am becoming too unreasonable. "Shizu-chan is so stupid and selfish. I don't like people like you."_

A sudden memory comes forth to his senses and the blond immediately opens his eyes. He then stares at the reflection on the mirror and he whispers with a husky voice, "Maybe I should deal with myself better." "That's right." I shriek and then I see Shinra behind me, "Shinra?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Shinra chuckles and then he goes to the urinals, "I just feel like leaking before leaving for Shibuya." "Shibuya?" "He said he'll meet me there. It's going to be a really long ride! I might even be out tomorrow." He continues on with his business as he blabs about the distance and time-consuming activity. He then finishes and heads to the sink to wash his hands, "Very well, it's not like I do this for nothing. See ya."

Shinra then grins at me, "Take care of Izayan, okay?"

"…You don't need to tell me." He then runs off as he laughs out loud like a maniac (that he really is) — disturbing the other customers. I then walk out the restroom and then I come back to where Izayan is waiting for me. He then grins and stands up, "Shall we get going? It'll be nice to have extra time before going to Dollars." "Let's go then." We walk off and the flea prances around the car as I get it open. We get in and I start the engine…

"Shizu-chan, I won't lose you again, right?"

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Fireflies and Wild Dogs**

…

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

"_Shizu-chan, I won't lose you again, right?"_

_I feel so bad in making Shizu-chan so confused but I kind'a enjoy the way he responds to me. And this silence is a cute answer to my question. We have been driving for an hour now and he hasn't spoken at all. He has gotten pretty red when I asked about it. Losing Shizu-chan… what am I really thinking? At this rate, he might be falling in love with me._

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

"_Shizu-chan, I won't lose you again, right?"_

_The fuck is wrong with this guy? The fuck is wrong with me?! I'm not supposed to be rattled by a question like that but I cannot help not to get bothered. Does this guy like me in any way? If yes, is that why he's been annoying me? If no, then what the hell does he want? I am pretty positive he is just playing games with me again. Is he trying to flirt with me?_

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

_He is starting to glance at me… I wonder what he wants to say this time…_

Shizu-chan then starts to stutter before he gets to speak again, "What are you really trying to do, Izaya? The way you talk bothers me." _Bothers?_ "You better stop because it's getting disgusting." "Well, excuse me! Who started talking like so concerned about me?" "You were trying to flirt with me, you asshole." _Wait… what?_

"Who's… who's…?" I start to break down in laughter, "Did you just hear yourself?! Why would you think I'm flirting with you?! I'm just playing, baka, idiot, protozoan… aha! You're so stupid!"

"…"

"…Hm? No angry actions?" I have waited for his amusing reaction but nothing comes to respond. He keeps his eyes on the road and then I suddenly feel disappointed. I shift to a more comfortable position… the two of us spending the whole shitty ride in fucking silence.

**After some more fucking hours…**

We have reached the agency earlier and it seems that Shizu-chan's brother is somewhere else by then. _He's so stupid not to call first before coming. But what can I expect from a protozoan like him? Shit. I've been so irritated in seeing his face… like I'm on my period that should never exist._

We have arrived in the gates of Dollars, Inc. and then I presented my ID so we can get in. Shizu-chan also has a visitor pass and a car pass since we came in by car. Everything feels so shitty ever since that talk on the car and my bliss has vanished in a wink. However, I somewhat feel bad and heavy… Shizu-chan hasn't been talking to me really. It is as if I am walking with a log or something. I should just go to the make-up artist to help me with the alterations in my body.

**After some more shitty minutes…**

I am already in my Kanra Nakura image and I still don't feel like smiling all along. I still feel so irritated.

I take a deep breath and then start talking with Shizu-chan, "Okay, if you're not going to talk, I think you should just go. You're destroying my mood, you know." Shizu-chan just looks away some more and then he speaks, "I refuse." I then just grin bitterly and sighs in defeat, "Fine, at least, act normal. I don't want anyone calling me cheap for bringing in a monster log." "…Tch, your tongue is so sharp."

"…" I eye at him and he gazes back at me… our eyes locked with one another for some seconds. I cannot help but to get angry for some reasons… but in a moment, I suddenly… "…Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're acting differently, too, you know. I've been acting like a bitch since first grade and so my behavior shouldn't be so odd." "…Sorry." He apologizes to me as well… and then magically…

I stop walking and then he follows suit with a twitch. I grin at him seductively and then I whisper, "Thanks." "…? For what?" "I just suddenly feel better now. Maybe I was just waiting for Shizu-chan to apologize." He then grinds his teeth and hisses, "I don't even know why I apologized to you, you flea." I then snuggle his arm as we walk, "Ah, let's just forget that."

"If it isn't Kanra-san."

A familiar voice strikes at my spine with utter horror and I cannot help but to freeze at my spot. Shizu-chan then must have turned to see the man and then he hisses at me— so soft as if whispering, "Who's that?" I then clear the tension with a deep breath and face the man behind us, "Akabayashi-san."

_Akabayashi-san is one of the stockholders of Dollars, Inc. Well, I don't really know anything much about him but he wants me to be his bitch. He's scary and definite dangerous… I wouldn't even want Shizu-chan to get near him._

"And to whom do I have the pleasure to introduce myself to?" He speaks in his intimidating normal voice as he maliciously grins towards us. _He must be talking about Shizu-chan._ I then tug Shizu-chan away slowly, "N-No one. He's just… another schoolmate." I then walk away from him and then Shizu-chan duly walks with me— not hesitating to get out of the situation already.

"I see. You better not expose yourself too much. It'll be bad for all of us." He smirks and then his gaze still feels pinned at our backs. We have successfully gotten far enough and then Shizu-chan whispers as I continue on walking swiftly, "I didn't know you finally learn how to get scared."

"Are you crazy? I am not willing to get kicked out of job. Something about him just creeps me out… and as Kanra, I cannot do anything about it. I shouldn't do anything."

Shizu-chan stops walking and then I follow suit as my grip on his arm fastens. We are then looking at a direction where we see— "Oh, you must have recognized her from her hair." "…Is that Seru Setton?" We then walk towards a couple of my friends… who Shizu-chan knows as Seru and…

"Seru-chan. Dota-chin." I call as we get near enough and they both turn to our direction, Celty flashing a cute smile at us, "Hey, Kanra-san. Wow, who's he? Boyfriend?" Dota-chin and I twitch and then I whisper at her, "You know of my secret, right?" She then chuckles and then she bows down for a second, "Hello, my name is Celty but I'm more referred to as Seru Setton. What's yours?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizu-chan returns the pleasure and then Dota-chin speaks as well, "I'm Kyohei Kadota, I'm working here as a photographer. Nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san." "Nice to meet you, too, Heiwajima-san."

"Nice to meet you, too… Setton-san, Kadota-san." "Call them by their names. They're my friends, too, you know." "Can I just call you Shizuo then?" "I'll stick with Heiwajima." "Okay. Celty-san. Kadota."

"So, how are you related? The two of you?" Celty smiles again and she waits for an answer… _Hey, Shizu-chan… fucking answer already. Why are you staring so bad?_

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

"Are you crazy? I am not willing to get kicked out of job. Something about him just creeps me out… and as Kanra, I cannot do anything about it. I shouldn't do anything."

_Just what the fuck is with that guy. He seems to be someone evil enough for Izayan to shudder about._ We continue on walking towards where she is supposed to be… only for something to catch my eye. I see a beautiful pale-brown-haired girl talking with another guy by a corner. _Not that I stopped walking because I'm attracted, I just think she looks familiar to me._

"Oh, you must have recognized her from her hair." Izayan smiles a bit— relieved of the earlier terror from that Akabayashi guy. We are staring at the two by the corner and then I noticed something after Izayan has pointed it out,"…Is that Seru Setton?"

"Seru-chan. Dota-chin." Izayan then calls as we get near enough and then the semi-blonde woman smiles innocently at us, "Hey, Kanra-san. Wow, who's he? Boyfriend?" Izayan and the guy he calls Dota-chin cringe at her statement— the flea murmuring, "You know of my secret, right?" Seru-san then chuckles lightly and then she bows down a bit, "Hello, my name is Celty but I'm more referred to as Seru Setton. What's yours?"

_Celty? That sounds very familiar…_ "Shizuo Heiwajima." I bow down a bit as well and then the guy speaks as well, "I'm Kyohei Kadota, I'm working here as a photographer. Nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san." _So this is Dota-chin he keeps on mentioning. He's totally fine but… no._ Seru-san then bows down again as well, "Nice to meet you, too, Heiwajima-san."

Despite the warm welcome of acquaintances, I don't really feel good when we're with this Dota-chin. Izayan keeps on eyeing on him as well. _Dammit. But I still have to be polite to them… I don't really like increasing enemy count. Izayan is enough._ "Nice to meet you, too… Setton-san, Kadota-san."

"Call them by their names. They're my friends, too, you know." Izayan then pouts a bit and then Seru-san smiles back as well, "Can I just call you Shizuo then?" Kadota-san then chuckles lightly, "I'll stick with Heiwajima."

"Okay. Celty-san. Kadota."

_Ah, shit. Where have I seen this woman before? I'm pretty sure I've seen her somewhere. I wonder if it's years ago. _The woman I am staring at brings her hand to her chin as if investigating— _ah, fuck, have I been spacing out?_ "Oi, Shizu-chan, is there something wrong? You keep on ignoring us." Izayan pouts and then I shift my eyes at him… "…Sorry. What is it?"

"I see we may be feeling the same." Celty-san smiles and straightens, "I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before. Is that why you have been staring at me?" "…Yeah, but I can't remember where."

Izayan then drags me some more, "Well, whatever. Let's take a walk to where we should be. I bet the director will chew us out if we are to be late some more." The four of us walk around the studios until finally reaching the photo shoot room.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

_This feeling. It's incredibly unexplainable. I feel like watching a different person during the whole photo shoot. In every click of the camera, Izayan— no, I guess calling my enemy Kanra-sama much more appropriate now. In every click of the camera, Kanra-sama looks… surely heavenly. I thought I have forgotten about being a fanboy. But just now… I feel very blessed to be watching __**her**__ in person._

_The way she smiles. The way she moves… Kanra-sama~_

_But something has been disturbing me a lot. The photographer who taking her pictures is no one else but that Dota-chin. She smiles different when the director is talking to her… and when that guy is talking to her._

_I don't really like seeing them like that._

"Yo, Shizuo." I turn to my side as Celty-san moves her seat towards mine. She is in her black robe which probably conceals costume underneath. Her mouth moves to talk yet her eyes are looking at Kanra-sama, "You seem to both hate and like coming here, neh?"

"Meaning?"

"Are you really just Kanra-san's friend? (Well, she did deny of any romantic relations up-front.)" She strokes at her chin and then she teasingly eyes at me, "But you look incredibly jealous of Kyohei. Might as well think that you like Kanra-san."

I then lean closer to whisper with a frown, "I thought you know about Kanra-sama's secret." She turns to me and then she shows me a pocketbook hidden underneath her robe, "But it's still possible." She then browses it and starts reading, "Just like in books and manga and anime. I just like that kind of stuff…"

"…Women." _Even the girls in the room are also getting crazy about that kind of stuff. What is that called again? Shounen-ai or Yaoi? Seriously, they use it interchangeably… what's the difference anyway?_

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Kanra-sama prances towards me and she drags her seat next to mine, "What are you guys talking about?" I just turn to her as I watch her put on a red robe and sit down, "Nothing really. Is Kadota some kind of personal photographer?" She turns to me with a curious face only to bear a teasing one and pull on my cheek, "You're so cute~!"

"Ouw. Stop it." I softly protest as I hold her hand to put it down. Anyway, my hand feels different as it gets in contact with hers. My breath starts to hitch, too. She then smiles at me and then she shifts a bit to face me, "I can't believe you're still separating my personalities, Shizu-chan. It looks sweet and disgusting at the same time, you know."

"…" All I can do is to blush and look away… no for embarrassment but for the anger I could not BUT should, at any costs, contain. _I can't believe Izayan would take the privilege of appearing as Kanra-sama before me and then tease me without me being able to retort much._ But then she moves again to lay her back at the seat, "Looks like it'll be another tiring day, neh, Seru-chan."

"I bet. But this is going… to get tougher on you."

We both turn to her as she hides her book and then we all see a familiar person walk in the studio. The director greets him enthusiastically and then the other models begin to chatter. Izayan begins to get less comfortable… even to the extent of holding my hand more— out of everyone's sight. It is Akabayashi-san as how Izayan calls him.

"It seems that things are getting better. Are we going to be able to release another issue next month?" He speaks with formality with the director… only to shift his eyes towards Izayan almost every three seconds. I then grow to frown at him but then Celty-san blocks my eyesight, "Hey, don't look at him like that. He's one of the people you die not to mess up with."

"…I'll remember that." Yet I cannot help but to glare at him. The mere sight of that man makes Izayan tremble. _And to think of it, this is one of the changes Izayan had over the years. He seems to learn 'fear' but not as grave like this. What makes him fret?_

"Shizu-chan…" Izayan whispers and then I turn to him only to see him staring at the ground, "Don't look at him." I then see Kadota walking near towards us and then he places a hand at Izayan's shoulder. He then also whispers only for us three to hear, "We should get done for the day sooner. I don't like staying here longer."

Time advances ever since we saw that mysterious man and the camera fails to reveal the terror running along Izayan's spine. We are about to head home when the director calls Izayan's attention, "Yes, Nakura-san. Could you please come to Akabayashi-san's office before leaving? He wants to see you before you go."

"Can't I pass on that? I shouldn't meet with him if I'm this exhausted, should I?"

"I supposed you cannot pass on this. Go on, just meet him." Izayan makes a bitter grin away from the director's gaze and then he drags me away. We walk towards a direction and then Izayan sighs as he holds my hand tighter, "I hope you don't smite me for holding your hand… mostly all of the time. I don't really like talking with Akabayashi-san alone."

"So you drag that Dota-chin with you whenever he calls." He turns to me and then he smiles bitterly, "Well, I would really prefer Dota-chin over you if you don't stop sulking over petty fucks."

"Tch, fine. Suit yourself. Then why don't you just go back and philander with that… that Dota-chin." I just huff and then he— _fuck, why are you hugging me?!_ Izayan then pulls back and grins flirtatiously at me, "Shizu-chan, _**don't**_ you _**really**_ _**love**_ me?"

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^


	4. Love Me Hate Me

Hello! Welcome back to **Mayonaka Meetings **or** Meetings on Midnight! **Not really the literal midnight, though. It has a literary meaning, heheh. Anyway, Izaya keeps on creeping out Shizuo… is he really in love or he's doing it for entertainment? And what's up with the sudden erotic tension?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara because I am not Ryohgo Narita. I have used some other references that do not belong to other FFN authors.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, ecchi, smut and other things. Sensual themes and strong languages are also observed. Strangely OOC. Jumping POVs.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara successfully reach the Dollars Inc. studios after a long while of travel and some unpleasant and awkward conversation. Despite the irritable feeling he has earned from the blond, the brunet seems to get back into groove after one apology.

However, they get in contact with the man Izaya (miraculously) fears… one of the incorporators referred to as Akabayashi. He seems to have a wild and wide authority in the company which even Izaya or Kanra Nakura cannot stand up to.

Despite the terror along the hallways, Shizuo also meets with his frienemy's friends which are Celty AKA Seru Setton and Kyohei Kadota AKA Dota-chin. They seem to know about the sexy model's secret and one even starts pairing the blond with his worst enemy.

Confusing words echo out of the brunet's mouth again… and all Shizuo can do is doubt it.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

Hours have passed since I drive Izayan back from their studios to his rundown house. He has come home in his male clothes and all he does is kick random objects that is in his line of sight. He leads me back to his room and he busts it open… uttering only mad and angry teeth-grinding sounds. I squint as I stare at his back and then he turns to me, "Shizu-chan, let's just share the bed. I'm not in the mood to clean up the guest room. The couch is crowded with my tools, too, you know…"

"What exactly happened back there at Nakano?" _He has been acting so weird after he walked out of that Akabayashi's office. He didn't allow me to go inside… wanting to talk to Izayan al— did he get molested? Raped?!_

"…Shizu-chan, you're making a stupid face. What are you thinking?" Izayan puffs with a blush and then he speaks as he turns away, "It's not like I really wanted to cuddle with you tonight. I'm just… not the type of person who will let my guest sleep on the floor, you know…"

"What happened inside the office, Izaya?" I then clear my stupid facial expression and then he just groans, "None of your business, fucking protozoan. Just lie down and let's sleep… (I'm so tired.)" My brow twitches in annoyance as he talks with his 'period' mood again. I sit down the bed as he preps the blanket so he could go underneath. He lies down, rolls around with his back facing me, and pulling the blanket to his— "What are you covering your head for, you flea?"

He refuses to answer and then I just have to go and lie down… but the strange coldness oozing from Izayan's image bothers me. He has been bothering me with his actions all day, to be honest. I then sigh in defeat and embraces him from behind, "Hey, Izaya… what is it?" He then— _fuck, why is he crying?!_ "Heheh… (sniff-sniff) I'm sorry. It's really… no, please don't ask about it."

"Did you get raped or something?"

"…What the fuck are you talking about? Of course not…"

…

"Hey, Shizu-chan! What are you doing?!" Sounds of cloth materials skidding. "Tell me the truth then." More rabid movements follow. "Hey, I can… I can sue you… for… for…" He basically moans in embarrassment, "Stop it, Shizu-chan…"

"Should I take it as having much sex in a day, huh? Who really is that guy, Izaya? What did he do to you?"

"…Mental torture…" He then begins to chuckle as he begins to squeeze my hand with both of his, "…It's pretty much harder when he keeps on making me puke mentally. Shizu-chan… Can we stay longer like this?"

However, I pull my hand to take the blanket off his crying face. He wipes off the tears and gets up from the bed to sit on the edge. I do the same as he clears his tears then he turns around to face me— soon holding my face with his hands. After some seconds of staring at directly at my eyes…

We come closer for a kiss.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Love Me, Hate Me**

…

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

"_Shizu, __**don't**__ you __**really**__**love**__ me?"_

"…_?! The fuck with that? Why don't we just get over this, you fucking flea!"_

"_Nakura-san, I really hope you would reconsider my offer… You might be in danger if you keep on going around on your own. One common man won't be enough to save you."_

"_You don't know him, Akabayashi-san. And yes, I have thought much about it. I am really… NOT into your offer. And I can take care of myself…"_

"…_Why don't we see about that then…?"_

All the horrors I somewhat have gone through this shitty day begin to diminish. I never thought sharing a desperate kiss with Shizu-chan would help me forget— no, I just calmed down from over-thinking. My hand then crawls down to where his hand is… only to feel it hold mine on his own. Our heads move for a longer hungry kiss as we both moan in pleasure.

Just earlier, Shizu-chan has touched me beyond the thighs and he seems to be trying to know what happened at the office. Akabayashi-san… wants me. I don't know if he knows that I'm male but… he surely does everything to make me depend on him in exchange of my body. _PFFT! I'd rather get anally raped by a spoon than go with that old man! But he has a strong hold on Dollars… I cannot let him fire me because of this. I should clearly state my ninety percent refusal…_

_And just hope he won't give up and fire me._

_But I don't really mind that tonight… I mean, I'm not in the mood to even think about it. Shizu-chan is kissing me so… there goes my stupid affection again. But I don't want it like this. I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan._ I then feel his arm wrap around my waist so he can pull me closer— his tongue starting to get in my mouth. I moan louder and then pull back without letting him force his tongue on me. With a tomato red blush running around my face, I use my other hand to hold Shizu-chan's face in place so he won't be able to reach me…

"Shi… Shizu-chan, we shouldn't be doing this."

He only glares at me without making another sound… but the grip on my hand worsens. I try to counter it but— "Fuck, Shizu-chan! Ouw! Let go! Let go!" He then grins in malice and then he starts chuckling as he grips tighter. I then try to use my other hand to take it off, "Hey, Shizu-chan!" But he pulls me closer again with that fucking arm at my waist and then he keeps his grin on… the distance makes me notice his faint blush, "Aren't you the one who started this? Come on…"

"Shizu—!" I twitch and then I look away, "…Hey, Shizu-chan, I'm not Kanra. Don't force your fantasies on me…" He recalls his grin and looks away with a stronger blush, "…I know that, you flea." I look at his blushing face and then he speaks, "It just feels like… you need it." _What?_ I swear I could have frozen that moment… and then I just smirk in defeat, "Alright, you win. But don't think of this as a love confession…"

"…Tch, I'll try." Ignoring his own e— embarrass— embarrassing answer, he let goes of my hand and we start kissing each other again. My hands then rake at his blonde hair from the nape and his arms get wrapped around my waist. I feel something funny and very inappropriate… but I just wanted to try if Shizu-chan will want to… do it with me. NO, NOT SEX! I just wanna… kiss Shizu-chan until I fall asleep…

I pull Shizu-chan above me as I lie down the bed again… with him going with me. He uses his arms as support as he continues kissing me. He has a knee… rubbing against my… _Fuck you, Shizu-chan. You… molester…_ Shizu-chan seems to be taking pleasure in touching me tonight. _Wait, didn't he say I need it? Maybe he was right… I need you right now…_

"…Shizu-chan…" I try to say in interval of his pecking… "Please _**love**_ me…"

A mischievous grin marks his face and then his hands move down to take off my clothes. A faint blush embraces my face again as I watch him strip me and himself… letting him kiss me at times. He then starts kissing my neck… occasionally blowing air at my neck and ear. His hands stay stationary at my shoulders for a time only to grope me down to my waist.

I wish I could be chuckling to say I'm not nervous… but my mouth could only make moans at every move. _Fuck being a virgin… and to think about it, Shizu-chan is… Oh shit. Heaven… I must be in heaven…_

It starts hurting at every thrust… _Shi… Shizu-chan!_ My hands then nail at his shoulders with louder gasps and moans, "Shizu-chan… I'm… I'm coming…"

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

"_Oh, boy. Have a good news for you. Would you mind to listen to me first, my dear?" A soft thud of thrown books and a series of steps from the stairs. "What is it, Kaa-san?" The boy smiles in delight as his mother brings home his favorite stuffs and a news to be told. The mother beckons him to lounge and then she smiles, "I have received your results from the scholarship test at an elite middle school in Shinjuku."_

"…_What does it say?"_

"_You seem not enthusiastic enough, though. I think a PASS would not make it better. Why, dear? Are you…?"_

"_That would mean… I have to leave Shinra AND Shizu-chan here. I mean… isn't Shinjuku too far from here? Do I really have to go there? Can't I be just studying at Raijin or something?"_

— — —

"_Kaa-san, have you heard about~…?" His mother chuckles in delight, "Yes, dear. That was very good! Excellent. As expected from you…"_

"_So… I can make a wish, right?" The mother twitches, "What do you like to do, young man?"_

"_Can I go back to Ikebukuro? Just for a weekend? I just wanted to see Shizu—" The mother turns him down, "No. Have you seen what you have achieved without them bugging you? You even jumped one level! No, I'm not permitting you to see those… those commoners! They have been dragging you down."_

— — —

"_Kaa-san… I have been selected to represent our university in an annual event." The mother squints, "And you sound not happy about it." The young man presses himself down at the couch, "I just wanted to see Ikebukuro before attending that event. Why can't you even let me see Shizu-chan?"_

"_Don't you know his real name? Quit referring to him like you're still 6!" The boy wonders about the sudden outburst and then he asks, "Why, Kaa-san? He's my childhood friend. Why can't I keep calling him like that?" The mother looks away… "That nickname bothers me. Izayan, Shizu-chan. Those are too intimate for… for boys."_

"_We both hate being called like that." The boy laughs out "It's a form of teasing." The mother then walks nearer, "That blush doesn't seem like it. Izaya, are you in love with that man?" The boy blushes strongly and trembles for a second. He then recovers with a laughter, "What are you talking about, Kaa-san? We're both… both guys. That is a very big misunderstanding. But it wouldn't be my fault if Shizu-chan falls in love with me…"_

_It wouldn't be my fault if Shizu-chan falls in love with me…_

_It wouldn't be my fault…_

_If Shizu-chan happens to love me…_

My eyes begin to open as my consciousness comes back to me. It seems that I kind'a passed out… while getting fucked by that protozoan. I have this feeling that I don't really like to turn around and find him… not beside me. However, I have to get up for school. I sit up from my position and then automatically turn to my side… _Aw, Shizu-chan's so cute!_ I mischievously lean down to look closer… with my cellphone taking a silent shot. I save the picture and then stare longer at him…

I feel happy to see Shizu-chan still beside me when I wake up. I guess I should share the happy feeling… "Hey, Shizu-chan~ wake up." I speak in a mischievous— _wait a moment… is it okay to talk to him like this? I mean… we just did something we shouldn't— we just did what only lovers should do. Even if it is only to relieve me…_

_Why would Shizu-chan sacrifice his own body just for me? Is he really… I suddenly feel so bad for playing with Shizu-chan's feelings. He must be really holding back…_

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

Izayan starts acting strange again and all I could think off… is about last night. _No one wants that to happen._ I hear him call me so I decide to open an eye to see him looking away. His face is displaying a different expression from the helpless one he had on before. He must be thinking off something else… _I'm positive of it._

_Maybe it's about my 'feelings'. Have I been confusing myself and Izayan with this? All I wanted to do is to help my friend. A friend. Right. Even though he's the biggest asshole and fucking annoying friend I ever had._

_So why am I hesitating to talk right now? I don't have the intention to—. Does he really think I'm in love with him? He has been asking me about it over and over again. He's probably playing with me… amusing himself with all those misinterpreted actions and behavior of mine. I am not romantically-inclined to Izayan. But… somehow… I cannot deny the fact that I __**loved**__ him._

_As a friend. A very precious part of me._

_No one has treated me with so much attention but Izayan. Though he has driven me wild many times, I never thought I could completely separate myself from him. Has Izayan turn out to be a god to me? A deity that I worship through blasphemy? As far as I knew, my deity is Kanra Nakura… not Izaya Orihara. It never occurred to me that they are one— in the same sense that I would treat Izayan dearly after five years of separation. What is it that I lost… that Izayan could have filled right now?_

_I answer "I'll try" when he told me not to think of it as a love confession. That's right. I'll try. Not because I don't love him though I act like it. Not because I assume he loves me in a romantic way. Not because I myself am in love with Izayan. But because the way I see Izayan… I see him as someone who fills something in me which I don't really want to admit in the first place._

_And it's getting overboard. This feeling…_

_It might be also true that I can't just differentiate love from friendship right now. But Izayan has been a bad news to me from the very start. He kind'a judges me like I'm some kind of monster every now and then. But who would keep on hanging around a monster like me?_

_Only Izayan and Shinra did. (Shinra is mad so I can ignore him.)_

_But Izayan… he has stayed no matter how much I chewed him out. He's always there, teasing and annoying… but keeps me company. I have generally calmed down when he had gone away… but it left me missing something. A place completely emptied and patched up by nothing but memories._

"…? Oh, you're awake…" …?!

"S…Sorry." I have been absent-mindedly stroking at Izayan's arm and all I can do is get out of bed. _If the event last night bothers me as much, I might as well say_, "…Let's just… forget something happened…"

"And lie that I'm still a virgin? Fuck yeah." I loudly gasp in mixed annoyance and doubt and then he moves his head away, "I refuse, protozoan." Instead of hitting him with anything, I just push his head with insufficient force as if saying 'Baka' with it. My hand slides down his neck till it reaches half of his back, "Fine. Suit yourself."

I get off the bed and begin dressing myself with all the clothes Izayan lent me that day. I gaze at the clock and figure out that it would be too early to prepare for school… but not too early to cook for breakfast. _I know cooking for the fucking flea would earn another bad thing for my dignity but it seems that I really have to._ I simply go to the doorway and glances at Izayan's face. His eyes are turned away and his hands are clutched at the sheets…

Regret. It's painted all over his face.

I sigh and hold the door knob— readying to leave the brunet to himself. I slowly and hesitatingly open the door and turns to him again, "Izaya…" He turns to me and then I look at his strange yet pitiful face, "…About last night, I'm so sorry. Breakfast at 6." I then close the door behind me, not knowing what he could have said…

**Hours later…**

The day continues and I have finished cleaning _my dear_ Izayan's whole house in boredom. But my main problem is to where to put those broken machine gathered in boxes at the lounge. _Izayan will be very furious if I throw them away._ He must have a storage room or something here somewhere. I walk along the first storey some more… until I find a suspicious-looking door. I turn the knob to reveal steps leading below.

I have found the basement that I have been wishing for. _Sweet!_ I march in to check one of the doors… which shows me shelves of unused things. _A messy storage room at that._ I immediately return to the lounge to move the boxes slowly and surely to the storage room. _It's hard to be Izayan's housekeeper… should I ask for a just compensation?_

After doing so, I notice another room opposite to it and become curious enough to trespass. It is unsurprisingly unlocked so I am able to access it… groping for the switch which later revealed an amazing place.

Izayan's robot room…

Multiple robot parts— broken, damaged and scrapped— are in the area. I don't have an idea as how often Izayan uses the place but it seems cleaner than any of the other rooms in the house. Dusts don't collect at the edges or anywhere else. There is a studio bed beside a series of tables and big-ass equipments… probably where he sleeps on breaks.

There are two covered beds nearby the weird computer… that are neatly protected by those sheets from dusts… though it's evident that they haven't been touched in days. They are also small like twelve-year-old children. Wait, can those be corpses? I slowly grab the edge and slowly flip the sheets off one of them.

Likewise I imagine, the body hidden resembles a child… but the weird stiffness of his supposed soft— hard if dead— skin confuses me. I flick at his cheek to check… _metal_? And it sounds hollow. _An android? _Izayan is making robots but all I thought he is referring to machines and gadgets. _But an actual android? Izayan is…_

Thud. Thud. Thud. Footsteps echo around and I think Izayan's already back… or just checking up on me. _He should have called instead. (A burglar? Nah, I'll just kick him out cold.)_ I walk out of the basement and go strolling to where the footsteps come from. I come around the corner and—

"Who… who are you?" "Hooker?" Two cute girls are standing there… one armed with a **lock pick**.

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	5. What It Used to Be

I so love this chapter right now… though their clouded and confused minds struggle to function well. Somewhat fluffy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara because I am not Ryohgo Narita. I have used some other references that do not belong to other FFN authors.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, ecchi, smut and other things. Sensual themes and strong languages are also observed. Strangely OOC. Jumping POVs.

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

It is yet a hard day for Izaya Orihara for having a close encounter with the person he hates to even talk to. Taking wrong hints from his friend's actions, Shizuo Heiwajima resorts to a comforting method he has never done before.

As they bring their bodies into heat last night, both of them rethink about everything that has happened so far and things that seem to have changed from before. Realizations of each other's true worth give them the drive to wake up to the new day… with or without concrete decisions about the 'love'.

Being bored as hell, Shizuo starts cleaning around the model-slash-machinist's house. Soon enough, he finds these mysterious child-like robots in the robot room. Hearing footsteps from upstairs, the blond goes to welcome the raven… only to see two strange children.

They seem to be acquainted to Izaya and what will their presence bring to the two 'friends'?

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

_Holy shit. Are they burglars? What are they doing in Izayan's house? _I then grab the nearby coat stand and then I say as gauge the two children, "Who are you?" The girls twitch and then one with the short hair goes behind the one in twin braids, "Identity. Hooker?" The one with twin braids and glasses then points at my face, "Our brother lives here! Are you a hooker he picked up last night?"

"…" I then yell at them, "Where did second-graders like you get that word!? And no, I'm not!" The girls exchange soulful gazes— the bespectacled one soon eyes at me maliciously, "Then… you are no reason to be here… Nii-san."

She the rushes towards me and starts fighting like some kind of martial artist. But I just take her blows and suddenly grab her back collar to lift her off the floor, "I have a reason to be here, little girl. And it seems that Izaya didn't tell me anything about sisters." _If they are Izayan's sisters, then they must behave a little bit like him. And they're cute like him, too._

—_!? Huh!? What did I just think about?_

"Intimacy. Lover?" The other girl speaks again and then the one dangling before me squeals, "Kyaaaaa! Iza-nii's boyfriend!? We should have known!"

I blush wildly at the automatic assumption from those girls… and the event last night makes it harder to deny just as it gets shot at me. _I knew what happened wouldn't make me his lover or something, but— the hell. What am I thinking again? Stupid protozoan! Baka! Baka!_

"Embarrassment, truth?" The girl with a weird way of talking goes nearer and I put down the other girl. She fixes her clothing and she grins big at me, "My name is Mairu Orihara and this is my twin sister, Kuru-nee."

"Kururi." She smiles as she completes her given name and then she holds my other hand, "Name, Nii-san's lover." They eye at me like puppies and then I sigh aloud, "Okay, let me get things straight. I'm not Izaya's boyfriend. But we're uhh, friends back in Ikebukuro and—"

"Shizu-chan!?" They both exclaim and a wild blush appears on my face, "…How the fuck did you know me? I mean, by how Izaya calls me?" _I know Izaya's been fucking playing with my misunderstood feelings but to the extent of lying to his sisters— wait, maybe I'm just over-thinking and—_

"Shizu-nii!" Mairu, the bespectacled girl, tugs on my sleeve, "Iza-nii's been telling us about you! Tell us about Iza-nii!" The other girl nods at me again and then she pleads for the same thing… I think, "Perception."

I fling my gaze from those pairs of eyes of Mairu to Kururi's. Sighing in defeat and patting their heads with the hands nearest to them, I then smile at them, "Sure. I'll tell you things about Izaya. But let me cook lunch for now. Have you eaten lunch already?"

They shake their heads and Mairu grabs my hand to drag me to the kitchen, "Shabu-shabu!" We then pass by the basement door I forgot to close and then Kururi tugs at me as we stop before the door… "Memories?"

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: What It Used to Be**

…

["Oh, yeah. Those are Mairu and Kururi. They were still babies when we left Ikebukuro. I didn't have the chance to introduce them to you guys… not like Kaa-san liked me to. Anyway, just entertain them till three. Make them take a nap and wake them up after an hour— don't force them if Kururi has something to watch in the TV. If they don't sleep, prepare snacks—"]

"Am I a fucking nanny?"

["Come on, Shizu-chan! They're my sisters! It shouldn't hurt to attend to them for a while. They don't have classes on Saturdays so they probably spend the night at my place. Kaa-san knows they're with me alone by those days."]

"…? Alright…" A short dead air follows through and then I hear Izayan laugh out a bit. He seems to be talking with someone else… and why does it feel irritating to me. "Izaya? Hey." I hear him hum a 'yes' and then I speak again, "It's already lunch time. I'm making shabu-shabu like Mairu requested. How about you? Eaten lunch?"

["Awwww. How envious, Shizu-chan's cooking for my sisters and I'm eating a fucking hotdog sandwich."]

"Fuck. I'm cooking for dinner, too, so you better get your ass back home for dinner." He answers with a wild laughter and then I grind my teeth in return. But then again, I hear him speak to someone else, ["Huh? Wife? What wife? It's Shizu-chan. That's shit. Hey, Shizu-chan, I'm hanging up. You shouldn't miss lunch, too, you know."]

"Yeah, got it." And before I push the 'end call' button, Izaya adds up some more words, ["Okay. Thanks, Shizu-chan. Love you~"]

The call disconnects and I space out for a moment because of the fucking remark. _Why the hell would he say that? Does he even know what those words mean after that… that night? And to think that it somewhat racked something in me._ I pocket the phone and start serving the dish. Gazing at the two children by the table, my mind plays with me again… imagining a fucked up situation. _Me, the mother? Izayan's wife?_

The children begin calling for me and the food so I serve the dish already. They then begin talking to each other when I come back to get the rice cooker. Mairu yells, "This is delicious!" Then the twin answers, "Mairu, rude."

"Shizu-nii cooks so nice! If he becomes Iza-nii's boyfriend then he'll be here to cook delicious foods everyday! Let's come here every end of class, Kuru-nee!" The younger girl cheers out loud and then her sister speaks in her deadpan voice, "Mairu, really rude. Shizu-nii-san, not boyfriend."

I walk back to them and the girls quiet down before we start lunch. After some moments, I speak to them, "I'm sorry, Mairu. I live in Ikebukuro. I only came here for… a little vacation." They look at me with their powerful puppy eyes and then Kururi hangs her head, "Final. Opportunity, grateful." _Shit, what did I do? What should I do? _"I… I'll try to be here on Sundays. Can you—?"

"No. Iza-nii's out the whole Sunday and Kaa-san will be mad if we stay longer." Mairu whimpers and then Kururi lifts her face, "Chance! Shizu-nii-san!" The bespectacled girl then brightens her smile, "R-Right! Maybe we can stay if Shizu-nii will be here to look over us!" The other twin rapidly agrees but then I have to brush off the extension, "Wait, don't come on Fridays. Come by Saturday afternoon so I watch over you guys and Izaya can rest—"

_Seriously, saying stuff like that, Shizuo Heiwajima? Seriously? Why am I assuring my presence and acting like a babysitter anyway? Izayan's just a friend of mine and I'm acting like some kind of good girlfriend to nurse the flea's young siblings? Shizuo Heiwajima, what are you trying to do, seriously?_

Sensing the hesitation and doubt inside me, Kururi smiles at me, "Unconscious love. Doubt relationships." Mairu giggles as well and I just frown at them without a word. First of all, how did homosexual love come into their heads? Second, why are they so convinced that there's something between me and Izayan? And third… why is there this part of me that becomes happy about it?

Mairu then reaches out to get my attention, "Shizu-nii! Come on! Tell us about Iza-nii!" Kururi gives an agreeing nod and then I sigh, "Okay… how about… Izaya's an asshole?" They look at me and Mairu grins bigger, "Meh, we know that! Something else!" A smile breaks out into my lips… _We had the same thoughts about Izayan's front? I'm going to enjoy these children's company…_

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Izaya Orihara's POV…**_

A deep breath finds its way out of my lips as I miserably sit at my chair that boring afternoon. The last class will be vacant so I can go home after this senseless blabbing from our professor. _Senseless in a way that it is just declaring grades from the last activity._ It's about creating a small robot that walks around five paces at least. Thank God, I am still able to squeeze that in my busy schedule. But to be honest, I had a lot of free time during school. All this nonsensical talk is a very good example…

But I need it.

_Shizu-chan is left at home with my naughty sisters and I can only imagine what more comfortable shit he has to go through. Because compared to Mairu and Kururi's constant 'boyfriend' insistence on him, what he hears from their mouths is much more merciful than what my classmates are doing. _Just minutes earlier, everyone in the classroom has become assholes.

Things have happened during lunch and I have been talking with my dear Shizu-chan over the phone. He just called because my sisters suddenly broke in the house like how they usually do each and every Friday afternoon. The only thing I noticed by then was that Dota-chin suddenly passed by and asked 'Who's that?' which was answerable by 'It's Shizu-chan.' And then we digressed a bit when he spoke about job.

Then someone came to talk to him and I got back to Shizu-chan. We started talking about lunch and he began sounding like a dominating wife who wants her husband back early. It was so hilarious that I ended up wildly laughing out. The person then seemed to ask who I was talking to and then Dota-chin suddenly came up with 'his wife' shit. Well, I kind of spoke of Shizu-chan as if they knew him or something. I was so clueless that they heard the 'love you' shit I teased him with.

Now, everyone is the class— _they say news spread quick_— is furiously teasing me for having a Shizu-chan and they also have known about the 'Oh, so he's staying with you for the weekend' Dota-chin said. **He's. He's.** _Fucking classmates… and even the playful professor has to add up._

"Ori-chan!" I twitch at the stupid nickname and then I turn back at her. She grins abnormally as she walks to me, "As always, my dearest Ori-chan. You get the highest grade. Are you really paying for the student loans? You seem to have a lot of free time to build such beauty."

"I am." _More than you know._

"And about great inspirations, I think we know what has gotten into you lately."

"It's nothing like that." Instead of making more sounds, I just turn away. _I don't have the luxury of brain cells to argue with her right now. I have Shizu-chan and Akabayashi-san to deal with and they are surely big enough to be thought of at the same time. Not that I have problems with Shizu-chan… last night can be left alone after all. But he seems to be so convinced that I loathe him for that— which is not true— and that's making me knock myself out._

_But this Akabayashi-san thing is the creepiest one. He wants me to escort him at a social party tomorrow night… and everything I can make excuses for is already taken care of. I have no choice but to go… leaving Friday night the only time for Shizu-chan. Not that I desperately need time with him, it's just that I need to clarify things for him and myself so I cannot just… arghh, if only we have—_ "Ori-chan!"

Looking back at her with bored eyes, I only stare at her morphing face more. She then stops getting angry and pouts as she leaves in defeat, "…Fine, let's just leave Ori-chan in his dreams with Shizu-chan. Jot down points for the next project. This time, triple the size!" _Great, I pissed her off._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

"Tadaima…" I darkly call out as my tired body miserably takes off the shoes. Walking down the hallway to the lounge, my eyes tend to wander around the… the… the clean place. _Where's everything!?_ "Izaya, Okaeri." Shizu-chan greets me by the corner and then I dart my eyes at him, "My things!?" He frowns at me and then I sigh, "I mean… stuff around the floor."

"I put them in the… uhh, the storage… opposite the robot room? Do you call that robot room? Or lab? Well, whatever, you know." Shock. "…You went in there?" I titter at him and then he reaches out for my bag, "Yep, I saw that robot child. What are you planning to do with that?" I sigh with a smirk and give him what he wants. I then walk ahead with my provoking shoulder shrug, "It's none of your business, Shizu-chan."

"Iza-nii!" "Nii-san!" My sisters come to me as I greet them back with ruining their hairs. Shizu-chan then walks upstairs, probably to my room, to put my bag in place. Mairu then whispers, "He's going in your room, Iza-nii. Aren't you going to follow him?" Huh? Kururi then pulls on a sleeve to help in explaining it to me… I think, "Intimate hello." I laugh at them… before cussing, "Fuck you."

Heading to my room to change, I see Shizu-chan looking at the books on the table. "Unfortunately, they are all about Robotics and you will never understand any of them."

"I can try reading one… but I think I still won't get it. Just like reading someone like you." He reciprocates the provoking and then I sink down at the worn mattress, "Geez. I never had less tiring days." He picks a book and skims through it, "You tend to over-think, Izaya." I huff at him, "No, I don't. And what do you know of what I'm going through? You probably don't have to work to live because your brother can provide you with everything!"

"I'm not yet in college. I don't have loans to pay for."

"What would you probably take up for college, hm?"

"No idea for now." I stare at him and then I sigh, "My brain's starting to malfunction and I tend to start talking without thinking. You're not misunderstanding me, right?" Stifling a chuckle, Shizu-chan makes an arrogant grin, "Yeah. I can see what you mean." Sighing in response, "Shizu-chan, what are you going to do if you're in my situation? No one to depend on and always hanging by a thread. Nothing used to be like this… if only…"

He looks away from me but he sits down next to me. Silence eats up the place and it seems relaxing for a bit. All I can hear are Shizu-chan and my breathing… making me fail to keep up with this. Closing my eyes, I give in to the temptation of letting my body take over. I feel falling to my side and colliding with Shizu-chan's shoulder. And instead of a mad rebuttal, he only shifts a little… tucking me in more.

…

"Izaya. Hey, wake up." My eyes open to the calling and then I turn a bit to see Shizu-chan. His hand then flies to my face— rubbing it, "Heheh, so cute. You're drooling. Dinner's ready." I twitch aloud and then find myself lying at the bed already. Getting up and letting Shizu-chan clean my face from the drool streaks, I murmur like how a newly-awoke person does, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours. Kadota called earlier and uhh… sorry." I only stare at him and end up smiling for the concealed message, "It's alright. I'm really tired already anyway. I'll just work my ass off on Sunday. Yeah, something came up and I have to leave tomorrow night." He then cracks a small joke, "Alright, just be sure you won't sleep through it."

I roll out of bed— suddenly hugging Shizu-chan as I get up, "You know, Shizu-chan, I don't know if I really hate the idea of having you around." Swaying playfully, my eyes stare at those golden orbs which start to grow irritated, "Get off, you flea. Your breath stinks." I just laugh out like I don't care… only to stupidly kiss the blond protozoan. _If my mind gets into a mess, I better drag Shizu-chan with me._ But unlike planned, he kisses me back and soon enough, we are making out by the bed.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu suddenly breaks in and I have to pull back abruptly— even to the extent of stumbling down. _Fucking kid!_ Shizu-chan turns away with a hand secretly wiping his mouth, "Mairu." She then looks around and asks, "Did I miss something?" The blond talks to her and manages to make her get out and wait at the dining room instead. I dust myself after getting up only to stare at Shizu-chan again. He does the same but with a pissed off expression, "What?"

I then look away with a teasing grin, "Are you purposely acting like nothing's happening?" He then snorts, "What 'happening' are you referring to? My insanity or yours?" My eyes fly to him and then he just brushes the thought, "Forget it. Dinner's getting cold." Before he can go out, I grab him for another hug, saying nothing much. He then pats my head and soon, I happen to whisper, "Thanks, Shizu-chan. Not sure what for, but thanks."

_This is not what it used to be. But somehow, I begin feeling happier._

…

**Mayonaka Meetings**

…

…_**Shizuo Heiwajima's POV…**_

_It's not really that hard to notice… but Izayan's seemed to change so much for all those five years we haven't been together. But then again, maybe it's just that I never knew who Izaya Orihara is. Dinner's already done and Izayan fails to go to work due to fatigue. It's good Celty-san attempts to cover up for Izayan— fatigue isn't much of an excuse to be honest. But now that it is night time again, I can't help but to think about last night._

_It keeps on replaying and replaying in my head. The way Izayan actually gave himself to me. I don't actually know what got into the both of us… but it seems to bother Izayan more than what it seems to relieve him last night. And earlier, we made out shortly before dinner. My own mind is in pieces… but seeing Izayan suffer makes me feel that I should fix him first before myself. And my body is suggesting the worst… making me feel like a fucking dog in heat and I want Izayan to be my bitch._

I get up and roll out of bed as I feel my hands uncomfortable as they are. _I want something to hold… preferably Izayan which I shouldn't. I need something to relieve my stupid feeling… thinking that any food will do._ I make my way to the kitchen only to stare at Izayan in horror. He is at the couch, blow-drying his hair as if newly-bathed. I walk to him instead— which earns me his gaze, "Hm? What brings you here, Shizu-chan?" I sit down next to him and then I say, "Nothing. I can't sleep. I kind'a want some food."

"Oh, same here. Taking a bath isn't effective so I guess it might work." And instead of going to the kitchen, we sit down longer as gravity feels heavier. Izayan pulls the plug and brings the dryer to the center table. He then yawns and lunges at my lap to make it a pillow, "Or probably this could work better." I look down at him… not comprehending which face to make. _Should I be angry and push him off? Or can I just let him be? Or I might just coo back._ Izayan then opens his eyes to look at me, "Mairu mentioned about you visiting every Sunday. What is that about, hm?"

"I don't really know to be honest." He then laughs out, "That's stupid. But it's from the protozoan so what should I expect?"

I then pinch his nose and he begins struggling— making noises I can't comprehend. _But I can admit… these noises are much pleasing to my ears than those of last night. I always wanted to piss Izayan off. This is… so rewarding. Izayan's so cute…_

He gets away from the hold and then he gets up to crash the both of us at the couch. I try to get up but he sits at me, "Heheh, you seem to be having fun with my not-so-Izaya attitude lately, Shizu-chan. Do you mind if I ask why, hm, sweetie?" I just grin at him with all my enjoyment… starting to stroke at Izayan's hair. He purrs at the touch and lays a kiss at my cheek. He pulls back again… and the glint in his eyes begins to mellow down.

And in a mellow rhythm of the unheard songs, he leans closer… sealing our lips again for another blissful kiss.

_Though we shouldn't do anything like this based from our earlier reactions of last night, it still feel like the best option for the two of us. Unlocking gates of the unlikely, we choose to unite with our former selves locked up in deep cages in our minds. Not thinking of whatever happens next and how strong this will affect our confused minds, we indulge ourselves in sin for mostly a matter of hours. This is the only way to get by… the only way we can get by everything we don't have answers to. Only for a matter of hours, we just want to…_

_Forget the world… and who we really are._

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! Dun worry, I will be more courageous for the next Shizaya bed scene… chapters away!


End file.
